


Darcy & Pietro One-Shots

by thestanceyg



Series: TheStanceyG's Soulmate Series [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/pseuds/thestanceyg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy just wants to eat an entire cheesecake.  Is that too much to ask?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darcy & Pietro One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> While chapter 4 of Family Ties and I argue about how "the talk" is going to go, please enjoy this fic that originally came from my tumblr. Thanks nobutseriouslywhat for the prompt!

Darcy was in a mood.  Things had gone poorly in the lab today.  A chunk of Jane’s results had “gone missing,” which made zero sense.  In her quest to figure out what had happened to an entire binder of readings, Darcy had:  spilled $5 coffee down the front of her white shirt, listened to Tony offer to “help clean that up,” gotten snapped at by Bruce when she went through his binders looking for Jane’s, then profusely apologized to while she escorted him to his room because he hadn’t slept in roughly two and a half days, then got asked (by Tony of course) about how much she’d like to take the Hulk to bed.  Then, when she had given up looking after nearly five hours of searching, she found Jane passed out on the lab couch….which was being propped up by said binder.  As soon as she had seen that, she had let out a frustrated growl and ridden the elevator to the common floor.

Once there, she had stomped to the kitchen (though there was no one there to see her do it), and started beating vanilla wafers into submission with a rolling pin to make a cheesecake crust.  An hour and a half later, the cheesecake had cooled enough to eat.  Darcy was making a pot of coffee (which she planned on calling one cup), and was about to grab her dessert to head back to her apartment to wallow when she turned around and saw it was no longer on the counter.

“What the….” she said, cursing loudly.  Her cheesecake was on the other side of the room in someone else’s hands.

“Put the cheesecake down and no one gets hurt,” she said, murder in her voice.

“You do not look like you could hurt me,” the thief laughed.

Darcy gasped and dropped her “cup” of coffee, but it never hit the floor.  The thief was by her side in an instant, grabbing the pot before it could clatter to the ground.  He gently handed her the pot and then snaked a hand around her waist.

“Do you know how many desserts I have stolen looking for you?”

“Do you know how many fights I’ve started looking for you?”

He threw back his head and laughed.  “I am Pietro, and I think I like you very much.”

“Well, soulmate, I’m Darcy.  How about we go back to my place, eat this, and get to know each other.”

A wicked grin bloomed over his face.  “Oh, I’d like to get to know every inch of you.”


End file.
